


Things I Wasn't Greatful For

by fo4companionmusings



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Drabble, Father issues, Fighting, Grief, Is this a drabble?, Kidnapping, Kinda kidnapping?, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Semi-canon divergence, Spoilers, Teen Angst, The kidnapping bit was canon tho so??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fo4companionmusings/pseuds/fo4companionmusings
Summary: Peter Quill and a summary of his early years through space with Yondu and the Ravagers.





	Things I Wasn't Greatful For

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me publish this, so I guess I did. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> -Finn

Peter was curled up in the corner of the room that Yondu had given him. He rocked back and forth, still taken aback from all that had unfolded.

This ship was really cold and multiple times Peter had tried to break out of the room, but the large metal door was shut firmly in place then locked. The clock on the wall ticked unrelenting every second in Peter's ear. _Tick_. _Tick_. _Tick_.

Peter sprang out of the crusty mattress and pulled the clock off the wall. Grabbing the nearest blunt object, he began to bash the clock in until it did not make a noise any longer.

A tray of food slide under the door. There was a note attached to the top that stated, "We'll let you out if you calm down. Don't be afraid. -Kraglin"

Peter liked that Kraglin at least, was more civil than the crazy blue lunatic with a magical floating arrow.

\----

He was too big to fit in to any small spaces anymore. Figuring he outlived his usefulness, Peter started gathering up his things quietly, hoping not to wake anyone as they were sleeping.

Yondu of course, had predicted that Quill would try to leave once he became of age. He stood in the doorway of Peter's room and watched as he was going to leave. "Yer not as quiet as you think, Quill." Yondu stated simply and it made Peter jump, causing a few things to cascade on to the metal flooring.

"Look, I know I've overstayed my welcome. I'm too big and bulky. I shouldn't be here. Don't threaten to eat me either. That shit doesn't work anymore." Star-Lord crossed his arms for a moment then picked up the objects off the floor.

"An ungrateful little punk is what you are." Yondu's statement made Peter's blood boil. He was kidnapped, plain and simple, and if he had to kill Yondu to escape this place, he'd begun to take it in to consideration as an option.

"You shut the hell up!" His voice a loud whisper, Peter lifted his finger up and pointed it at Yondu. "Why should I be grateful of a psychopath and his friends who threatened to eat me?!" He made his was over to Yondu, noting that he had grown to about eye level now, rather than having to look up at him all the time.

Yondu whistled, his arrow floating around to the side of Peter's neck.

Peter wished his mom was still here. Magic arrow or not, she'd grab Yondu by his neck and slap him silly. Quill wasn't strong enough to speak up for what he believed like his mother. Right now he believed that Yondu was an asshole. Did he say that? No.

Instead he sat back down on his crusty bed that he'd grown accustomed to over the years and put his headphones on to drown out the noises all around him.

Yondu put his arrow back in his pocket. "I was doing you a favor, kid." He mumbled, as he left Peter to his thoughts.

Peter still liked Kraglin more than the crazy blue lunatic with the magical floating arrow.

\----

"NO! NOOO!" Peter watched as Yondu's hands came up to his cheeks shortly before the life faded from his eyes. He begged and pleaded for someone to find them quick. Fragments of frost began to cover the Ravager's body and Peter knew there wasn't anything left that he could do.

It was over.

Peter wanted the crazy blue lunatic with the magical floating arrow back.

 


End file.
